Love triangle
by Karen-Baker
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre trois coeurs .


Bon, maintenant que Jisbon existe vraiment, comme on peut le constater dans la saison 7, il n'y a plus vraiment de ''surprise'' si j'écris des fictions à propos d'eux.

Alors, je vais parler ici d'une histoire qui va peut être voir le jour, qui sait ? Je vais de ce pas me remettre à l'écriture d'une petite fiction, sur le love triangle qui sera susceptible d'exister entre Cho, Wilye et Vega.

Suite du 7x08

Bureaux du FBI, neuf heures.

Cho, passant devant le bureau d'Abbott : Bonjour.

Abbott, soulevant la tasse qu'il a dans la main : Hey, Cho, vous avez vu l'agent Vega ce matin ?

Cho, revenant sur ses pas : Non, chef.

Abbott fronce les sourcils, puis se remet au travail.

Cho, s'adressant à Jane, Lisbon et Wilye : Salut.

Jane, allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés : Salut Cho, nouveau parfum ? Laisse-moi deviner, aux vertues épicées ? Aussi frais que le sapin.

Teresa, apportant une tasse à Jane : Bonjour Cho, je t'ai laissé quelques feuilles sur ton bureau, pour l'enquête d'aujourd'hui.

Cho ne répond pas à Jane, mais à Lisbon : Je ne suis pas au courant.

Wilye : C'est normal, on vient d'avoir les informations.

Cho et Wilye, en même temps : Vous avez vu Vega ?

Ils se regardent.

Jane sourit, remerciant Lisbon pour le thé, au même moment Vega arrive, des dossiers qui l'encombrent, et une coiffure qui laisse paraître quelque mèches rebelles.

''Salut !'' dit-elle, à moitié essoufflée.

Cho et Wylie la regardent s'installer. Cho détourne le regard et se met sérieusement au travail, tandis que Wylie, lui, observe Vega, encore.

- Quoi ? lui fait Vega, doucement, de manière à ce que ses collègues ne l'entendent pas.

- Non rien, répond Wylie, comme reprenant son souffle. C'est comme s'il devenait essoufflé comme l'était Vega en arrivant, comme s'il prenait ses habitudes, comme si elle s'incrustait en lui, d'un coup.

Nous pouvons entendre les pas d'Abbott frapper le sol, il arrive, les mains dans les poche, faisant un signe de tête à Vega. ''Bonjour, Vega !'' Lui dit-il, souriant en coin.

- Bonjour, chef, elle répond, gênée.

Après quelques minutes, quand les autres vont sur le terrain, Vega est chargée de rester au bureau, pour leur fournir des informations en cas de besoin. Wylie, quant à lui, est toujours sur l'ordinateur, faisant des recherches.

- Alors, essaie de dire Wylie, se tournant à moitié pour parler à Vega, t'as aimé la partie de jeux vidéos? Moi oui, on remet ça quand tu v...

- Non, on ne remet pas ça. Je suis arrivée en retard à cause de ça, le coupe Vega.

- Ahah, mais on n'a arrêté de jouer hier à vingt trois heures.

- Et je n'ai pas assez dormi.

- D''habitude, on fini le travail plus tard, et tu n'arrives pas en r...

- J'ai dit non, Wylie. Maintenant, laisse-moi me mettre au travail, le coupe une seconde fois Vega.

Wylie se replace face à son bureau, avalant sa salive, et commençant à travailler, lui aussi.

Un homme d'à peu près un mètre soixante-quinze entre dans le bureau, détournant l'attention de Vega.

-Hm, je peux vous aider, monsieur ? Elle lui demande, souriant.

-Non, je cherche juste Dennis Abbott, mais apparemment il n'est pas là, répond l'homme.

-En effet, il est sur la dernière enquête, c'est pour ça qu'il est absent.

-Je sais, si Abbott n'est pas là c'est sûrement qu'il est sur le terrain, je suis au courant du travail ici, depuis plus longtemps que vous, je pense.

Wylie rit dans ses moustaches.

-Excusez-moi. Je peux avoir votre nom ? Je lui dirai que vous êtes passé.

-Oui, mon nom est Marcus Pike.

Il s'en va, passant une main sur sa barbe, et gardant l'autre dans une de ses poches de smoking.

Vega : Eh bien, il n'est pas très chaleureux.

Wylie : En même temps, on est ici pour travailler, et il a peut-être pas assez dormi, lui non plus.

Vega : Ah, très drôle.

Appel :

Wylie : Jane ?

Jane : Euh, on va avoir besoin de toi et de Vega. Portez vos plus belles tenues, et rejoignez nous au théâtre.

Wylie : Le théâtre ? Pourq...

Jane a raccroché.

20 minutes plus tard, dans le théâtre :

Abbott, parlant de Wylie et de Vega : Oh ! Vous n'avez pas fait semblant.

Vega : On a fait ce qu'on nous a dit de faire, chef.

Abbott : Alors voici le plan, vous montez sur scène et jouez.

Wylie : Quoi ? On improvise ?

Abbott : Vous devrez convaincre le public, alors notre suspect viendra vous complimenter à la fin de la pièce, et vous essaierai d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Jane : Vous débutez dans deux minutes !

Vega : Ca va, je faisais du théâtre avant, allez viens !

Wylie la suit, stressé.

Wylie, derrière le rideau : On parle de quoi ?

Vega : On improvise !

Wylie et Vega sont installés autour d'une table, au centre de la scène.

Wylie commence : Bon, il faut qu'on parle.

Vega : S'il te plaît, arrête de toujours tout gâcher, j'ai faim, moi.

Wylie : Ecoute-moi.

Vega : Donne-moi le plat.

Wylie : Tu mangeras après, je dois te parler !

Vega : QUIERO LA COMIDA !

Wylie, renversant la table, pris par une colère soudaine : ECOUTE MOI !

Vega le regarde, etonnée : Tu es fou ? Tu sais combien cette table m'a c...

Wylie, la coupant, et criant : Oui, je suis fou ! Je suis fou de ce regard noir que tu portes à mon égard, comme si de ces yeux persants tu me faisais passer un scanner, comme si je devais dire la vérité, et toute la vérité. Fou de ton influence sur moi, et de comment tu me fais doûter. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'on ne peut pas parler avec toi ?

Il y a tellement de choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi, à part le travail. Et...

Le public est attentif et Vega, assise sur la chaise, l'est encore plus.

D'un coup, les rideaux se baissent.

''Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, on va réussir à attirer notre suspect, bien joué'' leur dit Jane.

Aux bureaux du FBI, après avoir bouclé l'affaire, dix huit heures :

Wylie prépare ses affaires, prêt à rentrer chez lui.

Il éteind l'ordinateur, et prend l'ascenseur.

Il n'y a plus personne au FBI. Mais, la porte s'ouvre au rez-de-chaussée. C'est l'agent Vega, toujours avec des documents pleins les mains.

Wylie lui sourit, et détourne les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. ''Salut ?'' Non, il le lui a déjà dit le matin même. ''Ca va ?'' Non, elle doit être aussi fatiguée qu'hier soir.

Alors, il ne dit rien, mais c'est Vega qui engage la conversation :

- Wylie.. ?

Reviews etc si vous avez aimé, ou si vous voulez la suite !


End file.
